Seto's True Past
by AnimeFan-Artemis
Summary: This is the story of Seto's true past life in Egypt. Who he was, what he did, and how he took part in a battle over the fate of the world. What ever Isis has said, is about to be retold...Yaoi: YxS and JxB (ch5 is up)
1. Running Blindly

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, the millennium items, or pretty much anything. HOWEVER, I do own a really cool picture I drew of Egyptian Seto. If you want it people, you can e-mail me and I'll send it to you. I swear it's a really good drawing! ^__^'  
  
AnimeFan: Yeah! This is a totally new idea I came up with! Ready to hear it out! Well, this story is about Seto's true life in ancient egypt! Who he was, what he did, how he lived, and how he took part in a battle fought between a pharaoh and high priest over the world! Whatever you know that Isis has told you in the show before Battle City began...is about to be fully explained, by me! ^_^ Aren't you excited?  
  
People Reading: Yay...  
  
AnimeFan: All right, since your all so unenthusiastic, here's the stories basics...  
  
Title: Seto's True Past  
Rating: R for some violent scenes, abuse, implied rape, language, and suggestive themes.  
Pairings: (This revolves around shounen ai which is boy/boy fluffy love!) Yagami/Setna and Jono/Kale (Seme/Uke)  
  
AnimeFan: K, so now that that's done with, let me state one thing again. This story is based on SHOUNEN AI!!! BOY/BOY fluff love!! So expect GAY relationships, but no lemon. Sorry, I suck at writing lemons and I don't want to lose my account or my story's reviews. ^_^  
  


##############################################################################  
  


Chapter One: Running Blindly  
  
  
  
  
How much more pain? How much more must he suffer at the cruel hands of his father, the man that had brought him into the world?   
  
WORTHLESS! Completely worthless! You're good for nothing more then sex, boy! Pharaoh Kai spat down at his only son.  
  
The boy winced and balled up into a protective ball, hands grasping to his brown hair to wait for the pain he knew all to well was going to come and possibly shield himself from it.  
  
Pathetic, you're no son of mine! Curling up into a ball like a submissive slut!   
  
The man brought the back of his hand down across the boy, knocking him a good three feet with a powerful strike. Every muscle and bone in his body aching painfully, the young prince could do nothing more then lay there on the floor and await his father's wrath as tears stained his beautiful blue eyes. He hesitantly looked up to his father, a fat man with short black hair and menacing gray eyes that pierced down at him with the utmost distaste. The prince immediately regretted his action, as the sight of his tears only helped to piss the pharaoh off even more.   
  
Are you CRYING, Kaito! Crying!! You pathetic, worthless, weak-ass whore!  
  
Kaito cringed as his father kicked him in the side, forcing him to role over onto his back and bite his lip to keep from crying out. His father looked him over, surveying his work on the boy. Kaito wanted to cry, or better, just die there where he lay. His body was now covered in bruises and cuts from head to toe, his mouth trickling blood, and his lower back burning with a searing pain. He felt dirty and sore all over, and just wanted the man to be done.   
  
Hah! And this is my one and only son, heir to the throne of Higher Egypt!? If that is so, our people are truly doomed!   
  
With that one last verbal abuse thrown at the shaking boy, the pharaoh finally left. Kaito continued to lay where he was, finally allowing himself to cry as hard as his twelve-year-old body would allow after such harsh treatment. Tonight had been, by far, the most painful and longest night of his whole miserable life. Finally, he pulled himself to his feet. Nearly collapsing from the pain that shot up his back, he struggled over to his private bath and opened the flap to allow a stream of water to come rushing down through a hollowed-out wood pipe. The water was cold, very cold since it was night and the sun had not yet risen to cover the land in Ra's warmth.   
  
Kaito lowered himself painfully under the shower and sat on the floor, allowing the freezing water to beat down on him...washing away the dirt and grime on his body. He was momentarily lost in the chill able to completely forget his pain, the constant dirty feeling he had, the insults, and the tears. But soon his body grew used to the water's temperature and everything came flooding back. Kaito pulled his knees up against his chest, ignoring the all but family pain and cried against his knees. He just wanted it to stop, just wanted to get away. He could always kill himself, but that would just prove him a complete coward and Set held no love for those who ended their own life in such a way.   
  
A small leaf escaped through the water shaft and fell down to the prince's feet, dancing about in the water. Kaito watched it in fascination as the small green leaf twirled around and around before escaping through the hole in the wall that sent the water out into the Nile River below the palace. He painfully crawled to the hole, wanting to watch the leaf float down below. It was rare to see such green leaves in his kingdom. Here the Egyptian people thrived off of trading silk and minerals, rather then plants and spices. So the site of the leaf was a truly extroidanary thing.   
  
Kaito caught sight of the leaf, dancing on the wind now as it softly drifted down into the alcove that would take it to the Nile. Kaito traced the Nile with his eyes, freezing as he spotted something that gave him an idea. There, about a few yards from the outer walls of the palace, floated a slave ship. Dark figures were slightly illuminated by torch light as they loaded the ship up. It was obvious that the ship was planning to head out tomorrow. His small mind immediately began turning. He could slip through the water shaft and slide down the pipes that carried the water up to his bathhouse. From those pipes he'd land in the water below and then he could swim for the slave ship.   
  
Kaito new what he was thinking, he knew what would happen. He'd pass himself off as one of the new slaves to be sent off to be bought. Was he really that desperate to escape his life with his father that he'd turn over royalty for eternal slavery? He could possibly end up with a crueler person then his father, and slaves were given no mercy. He'd no doubt be forced to slave the rest of his life away! Did he really want that? The prince new the answer without evening needing to second think it. Any life, even one of servitude, could not possibly be worse that his life in this palace with that man who called himself his father.   
  
So quickly Kaito limped out of the shower and two his wardrobe, finding the most ugly and ragged clothes he could find and dressed in them. Then he messed up his hair to look like he was a stray off the street and needn't bother making him look like he had been beaten. He already looked liked that. Preparations set, Kaito snuck into the bathhouse again and limped to the water latch. When he opened it a small flood of water poured out but it was nothing like before, since it hadn't been given enough time to refill properly. The prince crawled up and into the opening, fitting through easily thanks to his malnuritoused body. Once in the pipes he tried to steady himself but slipped and went sliding feet first and on his stomach down the entire pipe, being blasted out from the opening at the end into the stream below.   
  
A minute later Kaito's head burst out from under the water, and he coughed and gasped for air. Suddenly the pain in his body became even more obvious and he cried out, eyes scrunched tightly with stinging tears fighting to escape down his face. Oh, Set, it hurt so much! The prince began to struggle to swim towards the boat, trying his best to ignore the pain. But it grew with each stroke in the water, and then all of a sudden Kaito's world went black.   
  
When sense returned to him, he was vaguely aware of shouting and someone caring him over the shoulder. Kaito tried to pry his eyes open, but he somehow couldn't. Panicking, Kaito desperately struggled to wake up but in the end it was no good. His mind was conscious...but his body had yet to recover. So he quit struggling with himself and instead listened, trying to decide where he was now.  
  
"Boss, I found this one floating along in the water. He still seems to be alive sir, " A strict military voice shouted in the same dull monotone voice soldiers had.  
  
"Really...let me see him. Lay him here."  
  
He could here the sound of papyrus, scrolls, and goblets being moved about then he felt himself lifted off the man's shoulder and laid down on a flat surface. Then rough hands began inspecting the cuts and bruises that covered his body, the muscles in his arms, and opening his mouth to look at the throat and teeth. Kaito felt like a mule being checked before bought, but didn't bother struggling. He couldn't even wake up so how could he struggle anyway? That and he prayed to Set that the man was of the slave boat and would take him far from his father's kingdom.   
  
"He's thin, not very muscular, and those bruises need mending. Whoever this boy is he was well taken care of and not overly worked, but severally beaten," The man who was inspecting him spoke.  
  
"You think he may be a runaway sir?" The soldier respectfully questioned.  
  
"No. He's probably the son of a noble going bankrupt. His parents probably threw him in the river so as to not have to pay for him any longer. He's lucky the crocodiles didn't get to him before we did."  
  
"So what should we do with him, sir?"  
  
"Take him to the stock holds and have a healer mend up those wounds. We'll put him to work at the palace, I think they were needing a water boy."  
  
Kaito felt himself being lifted again, but this time he was struggling with every ounce of his strength to wake up and find a way free. No! He didn't want to go back to the palace! His father would surely recognize him and then he'd get a beating far worse then anyone has ever had!!! Set, please protect him. Please don't let them take him back to the palace!!  
  
The man who was carrying him walked for some time before his footsteps started echoing so that Kaito knew they were below the boat. After a few more deafening black minutes, he felt himself being laid down again, this time on a bed that felt much like fish netting. Probably those hammocks he say once that slaves slept in. The soldier's footsteps left and someone else entered, softer footsteps then that of a soldier. Kaito felt two hands rest on his chest and heard the new person begin to chant a healing spell. His body became filled with warmth and all the pain in him vanished as the wounds disappeared. Then the healer left and the prince was alone in a room he could not see, facing a beating when his father found him.   
  
After what seemed like hours a bustle of footsteps that sounded like children's footsteps entered his room. A small hand clamped down on his shoulder, and Kaito felt himself being shook by the other. He groaned and struggled to open his eyes, but failed. They just wouldn't open. Or were they already open...could he be blind?! No! Kaito began to panic and sat up, feeling his eyes frantically. His eyelids were closed, so why could he not open them?!  
  
"Hey, hey! Calm down, kid. You've got a jinx put on you," The other kid said and shook the prince to bring him out of his frantic fit.  
  
Then the kid placed a hand over Kaito's eyes and spoke a few words. Suddenly he opened his blue eyes wide and looked about him, breathing heavily and trying to calm down. He was below the boat and in the slave quarters. He looked, then, at the youth who had helped him. A silver haired, pale-skinned boy smiled back at him with shimmering green eyes. The boy was shorter then him and his hair longer and spiky, but he had a certain aura about him that made Kaito feel like this kid wasn't scared to take on the world.  
  
"Hi! My name's Kaleth, but just call me Kale." The boy smiled at him, looking more confident then the prince.  
  
Kaito blushed as he realized he was acting like a fool and smiled at the youth, "T-thank you. I'm Kai--er--Setna. My name's Setna."   
  
The boy smirked and nodded, letting himself sit down on the prince's hammock. Setna sighed, glad he had realized his mistake before it was to soon. If he had told the boy that his name was Kaito, then the child would have recognized him as Pharaoh Kai's son. The name Setna would just have to do from now on. Kale swung his legs about, humming to a tune Setna didn't know.  
  
"So! You're the pharaoh's son," Kale smirked, then gave the terrified prince a reassuring smile, "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Why you on a slave ship dressed as a slave, though?"  
  
Setna sighed, willing himself to trust the boy, "Running away...anything out there has to be better then the life I've lived."  
  
Kale frowned at him, puzzled, "Don't know why you'd think that! Life in a palace! Come on, it beats the life of slavery any day."  
  
"Not my life in the palace," Setna sighed, then told Kale all about his life and his father. When he was done the white haired youth looked disgusted and shocked.  
  
"And here I thought my life sucked!! You poor guy. I swear on Set I won't speak of your real identity my prince," Kale swore and traced an x on his chest in the manner of an oath.   
  
Setna smiled sadly at his new found friend, "Unfortunately it won't matter. As soon as we're in the palace my father will recognize me."   
  
Kale blinked at him, then burst out into a fit of laughter, "We're not being taken to the Upper Kingdom, my prince! We're going to Lower Egypt! To the kingdom of Ra's children!"  
  
Setna blinked at him, then smiled for the first true time. He wasn't going to his dad's palace! He was going to the palace of the other pharaoh of Egypt! Lower Egypt was at least a month of walking away from his dad's place. Sure the distance between the two kingdoms could be traveled in a day by ship, but only slave traders and merchants bothered to move back and forth! Which meant he'd be far away and safe from his father finding him. Oh Set, thank you so much for blessing your loyal servant with such luck! Kale smiled at him, eyes still shining with laughter.  
  
"You should smile more often, my prince. You're stunningly beautiful when you do!"  
  
Setna blushed and smiled for his friend again, "So should you, Kale."  
  
Both boys smiled and laughed, a little to happy compared to most slaves on a slave ship. But neither had any idea what life as a slave was like. More children arrived, some older and some younger then Setna. They weren't happy however, they were terrified. When Setna and Kale questioned them about this, the answered that they were terrified of the Lower Kingdom's Pharaoh.  
  
"Don't you know! He's cold-hearted, merciless, and cruel!"  
  
"Yeah, I overheard the soldiers talking about how the pharaoh rapes men and women, then kills them and baths in the blood. That's why his black hair is tinged crimson on the edges and his eyes are so blood red."  
  
"I heard that too, and that he then eats the corpses of the people he's killed!!"  
  
"I heard that anyone who is taken to his chambers never come out again!"  
  
"He can turn you into stone by just looking at you with those eyes of death!!And he can stab you straight in the heart with his deathly sharp hair!!!!"   
  
"He's a master of the Shadow Games, and he's never been beaten! If he has, then nobody ever heard about it because everyone whose ever dueled him has been killed there after."   
  
Needless to say, near the end of the trip Kale and Setna were no longer feeling happy. They were far from it, they were now terrified. Setna was truly the most afraid, wondering if he should have staid with his father. At least his dad didn't bath in people's blood or have hair that can slice you in two. Setna was hiding under a moth eaten blanket when he felt the boat hit the sand banks and stop. Soon a group of soldiers came down and gathered the slaves, including Setna who came willingly but fearfully. They were all led out of the boat and onto the sand bank where a few men in robes stood in wait. After being instructed to stand side by side the robed men went about and looked the slaves up and down, sending each slave to stand at a certain spot on the bank depending on the life they were to be living from this day forth.   
  
Setna watched as one of the robed men inspected Kale, before instructing the white haired youth to join the group of children who would be working in the palace kitchens. Kale mouthed him a goodbye and Setna sadly watched his friend being taken away. Finally his turn came and the cloaked man looked him up and down, inspecting his muscles and teeth again.  
  
"This one isn't built like most slaves," The inspector commented.  
  
"We believe him to be born of a noble family going bankrupt or something. The boss thought he'd make a good water boy for the palace," A guard spoke to the inspector, his voice the same as the one of the soldier that had carried him in the boat.   
  
"Yes, we do need a new water boy. Quite, he'll do fine. Within a few weeks his body should tone up a bit. All right, boy. Stand over their with the children who'll be working with the builders."   
  
Setna obeyed and rushed over to where he had been assigned, visibly shaking all over. He glanced over and caught eyes with Kale. Kale smiled reassuringly and Setna relaxed a little, smiling back. He was going to miss Kale. The boy knew how to calm him down and make him smile. He would remember him, so when the day that his father dies and he can claim the throne and return to the Higher Kingdom comes he could repay Kale for his friendship. Till then he had to survive a life as a water boy, whatever that title meant.   
  
He watched as the inspectors paid the slave trader and his guards for the batch of slaves, then each inspector walked over to a group of slaves and the guards that were watching each group starting herding them forward, towards the palace. Soon the groups went in different directions, Kale's grouping being led towards the cooking quarters while Setna's group was led away from the palace to a place that was jammed packed with slaves working on building a temple. They were stopped, then the guards led the group down into the mud pits where slaves were stomping around to mix the mud, straw, and dirt that would be heated into clay blocks for building. A guard held Setna back, however, and instead led the prince to a well a bit away from the mud pits.  
  
The guard then turned Setna around to look at him, "This is where you'll start your work, water boy. You have three duties to carry out. You'll be in charge of delivering buckets of water to the men over near the mud pits so it may be spilled into the mud to keep it from drying in the sun. You'll also be in charge of bringing the soldiers water every two hours and the slaves water in the morning, afternoon, and evening. When not delivering water you may rest and have a drink yourself, but I'd better not catch you loafing about slave! You here me?"  
  
Setna nodded obediently. The guard seemed satisfied with this, then cracked his whip at the prince, "Now get to work! Use that tool over there to carry the water buckets!"  
  
Setna scurried over to the well and placed a bucket on the latch, lowering it down into the well and then bringing it back up filled with water. He did this for the other bucket then rushed over to a wooden shaped tool that was curved for his neck with a hook at each end for the buckets of water to hang down from. He placed the heavy object on his shoulders and trudged back over, lowering himself down to hook the two buckets to each end and then stood up. However his legs collapsed at the tramendous weight and he fell, spilling the buckets of water. The guard wasn't to happy with this and lashed his whip across Setna's back, leaving a long gash that began to bleed and sting. Setna bit back a pained cry and forced himself back to his feat. He proceeded with filling the buckets and latching them to the wooden object again, this time swaying but managing to remain standing. He then trudged towards the men near the mud pits, sweating and red-faced from the strain of the weight on his shoulders. He did this for the rest of the day, collapsing every now and then only to get yelled and and whipped with the lash.   
  
Could he really keep doing this for the rest of his life? Would he be able to survive long enough till his father's death and his claim to the throne could be made? Setna ignored the tears that slid down his face and forced himself once again to his feet, balancing the buckets of water latched to the wooden object. He would rather die then run back to the palace and to his father...  
  


##############################################################################  
  


AnimeFan: Ooooo, this is great! ^o^ I loved how this chapter came out so well. Now for chapter two, where we continue to watch Setna as he keeps struggling to surviving his life. This is not a Kale/Setna story, remember, they just friends. I always imagined Seto and Bakura would make good friends, so often they are in my stories. ^____^ Yeah, I got the idea from this story when Seto told Isis quite firmly before Battle City started that the priest she showed him that was dueling the pharaoh wasn't him. I also adopted the thought of Seto being a pharaoh in his past life and the idea of living as a slave from some other stories. Thus I've brought you the first chapter of the true story of Seto's past life in Egypt.   
  
Bye the Way: I don't know what that wooden object they used to carry two buckets of water with is called. So I'm referring to it as the wooden object or tool. Pharaoh Kai is Gozubora, if you're wondering. And also; Setna is 12, Kale is 14, Jono is 17, and Yagami is 18. That's just for later reference. ^.^'  
  



	2. The One Called Jono

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I only own the idea for this story and a bit of the plot. The other part of the plot belongs to the Yugioh show as well. Don't we make a perfect partnership? j/k  
  
AnimeFan: Yeah! I. Have. REVIEWS!!! I'll never get tired of reviews. They just make you feel all warm inside. ^_^ I'm really glad this story is coming out. I had the idea in my head for some time and after a while I just had to type it. Ok, now for answers to my reviewers!!  
  
Silver Mist4-Cool, I make my fic "come alive." When the characters knock at my door and ask for a cup of sugar I'll send you an e-mail. Lol. I was kidding there, I hope it didn't come off as mean. Yes; Setna or Kaito is Seto, Kale is actually Bakura but also Ryou since they were the same person in Egypt, Jono is our puppy dog Joey, and Pharaoh Yagami is Yami. Here's a Egyptian Chibi Seto doll to keep you busy till I update!! (throws her a Egyptian Chibi Seto doll)  
  
ssjmiraitrks- Yeah, poor Seto. Every time I try to do stories like this somehow Seto always ends up being raped in the past or something. Yami isn't going to show his princly but till the fourth or fifth chapter. All depends on how I type the fourth chapter. Here's an Egyptian Chibi Seto doll for you to. (throws her one as well)  
  
Jadej.j-Awe, short but sweat review. Here ya a Egyptian Chibi Seto doll! (throws yet another doll and wonders where she found all of them)  
  
Allya- Glad you loved the rumors about the Lower Egyptain Pharaoh Yagami. Hee hee. I'll update Angel of Mine soon, probably already have by the time I've posted this. (tosses an Egyptain Chibi Seto doll to her)  
  
Promise- I like your penname! Really! ^^ Thanks, I like reviews like this. I like all reviews in fact! And thanks for having some interest in my art. (throws her a Egyptain Chibi Seto doll)  
  
Mercury Angel- Thanks! I'm glad is was a good intro to the story. Here's you an Egyptain Chibi Seto doll to cuddle. (tosses another Egyptain Chibi Seto doll)  
  
DarkFoxy-Yeah! You like my ficcy ideas! ^^ In truth, I normally get my ideas from a story or show I see. Then again, sometimes it just pops up in my head and won't leave me alone. (gives her a Egyptain Chibi Seto doll too)  
  
Kael Kalesepel- Well, so you won't have to wait any longer, here's the next chapter! And a Egyptain Chibi Seto doll to keep you company as you read it! ^^ (Gives her a Egyptain Chibi Seto doll and silently wonders where she got the money for all these dolls)  
  
Aiko-Just ask and you shall recieve, here's the next chapter! ^^ (hands her a Egyptain Chibi Seto doll)  
  
Callisto Firestarter-Gah! I've gotten so many reviews for my first chapter. That's a record!! Oo Here you a Egyptain Chibi Seto doll since I know you love Seto-chan...RIGHT! ^^ (Stuffs the doll into her arms)  
  
Chibi Seto- Hey Chibi Seto. Glad your loving the story! About Six Petals, I'm at a loss for that story. I really actually have given up on it. Though I'm considering the idea of taking it down, rewriting it, and reposting. Here's a Egyptain Chibi Seto doll for you! (tosses her last Egyptain Chibi Seto doll)  
  


##############################################################################  
  


Chapter Two: The One Called Jono  
  
  
  
Get up you worthless slave! Honestly, you act as if you've never done an ounce of labor in your life!! The guard yelled down and lashed the whip.  
  
Setna groaned and bit his lip, forcing himself to stand up and continue delivering water. After three months of work he was able to fair pretty well and collapsed less, but there was still that time at the end of the day where his muscles would give out. Stopping at the water grounds, he rested the buckets on the dirt and wiped the sweat from his brows. One of the guards blew a horn and the slaves stopped their work to come and drink from the buckets of water that Setna had brought for them.   
  
The boy would stand and give each slave their drink of water, gaining smiles and thanks from the hard worn men and women. Though he would probably never look at water the same way again, Setna was getting used to his new life. It was hard work with a lot of pain and misery in it but that was worth it all when he could bring those brief smiles from the others, when they would sit around the hearth in the slave quarters and talk about good things. Setna had always thought that slaves were just underlings without feelings, but living with them and being a part of that life had taught him just how human they were. He was determined to free as many of the slaves as he could when he became the Pharaoh of Upper Egypt. They were the god's children too, and deserved to be treated fairly as well.   
  
When each slave had finished their drink, Setna gave the extra water to the youngest and oldest for they needed it the most. Then he collected as many of the buckets as he could and carried them all back to the well. It was on his way back that he came upon a scene that would not only change his life, but quite possibly the future of the world. Near the almost completed temple stood three men dressed like soldiers. But one of them caught Setna's attention. He stood in the middle of the other two men, hair like gold and armored far more impressively then any of the other soldiers. He was making gestures towards the temple with his hands and seemed to be saying something to the other two men, who were nodding and putting in their own words.   
  
Keep moving, boy!! The guard shouted at him, but he continued to stand there and watch.  
  
Something inside of him told him to, like he could sense something was about to happen. Suddenly a guard nearby struck one of the slaves hard, knocking him off the ledge he had been standing on to carve hieroglyphs into the temple's outside pillars. The slave fell hard into a statue of Anubis, then toppled onto the ground just below the statue. The flaxen-haired soldier Setna had been looking at a moment ago rushed to the slave's side, kneeling to check his pulse. This shocked the young prince greatly for it was the first time he had seen one of these soldiers actually show concern for a slave.   
  
The blonde man continued to kneel but pointed to the guard and shouted something, causing some other soldiers to rush over and restrain the guard. But the guard seemed mortified by this, struggling against the soldiers hold. He continued to struggle hard and successfully knocked one of the two soldiers off of him. The soldier fell backwards and smacked hard into Anubis' statue. That statue obviously hadn't been secured and had been knocked one to many times, because right there in front of all the spectators the statue rocked then toppled down. Down onto the blonde who knelt over the slave. Setna watched horrified as the man got a bit away before the statue crushed him into the sand.   
  
Soldiers and guards starting shouting and running to the statue, straining to lift it off the blonde man. Slaves also dropped what they were doing and joined in to help. Setna dropped his buckets and ran down into the commotion followed by his guard who didn't seem to mind his disobedience. Shouts, cries, and yells were everywhere as people struggled to move the statue.   
Finally with all the effort, Setna watched them all managed to roll the statue off the man. Immediately the guards starting herding people back while two soldiers knelt by the blonde's side.  
  
Call the healers!! The Captain needs medical attention, now!!!!  
  
Through all the chaos, only Setna looked to have heard this because no one made a move to get any healers. He could see through all the legs, the blonde lying halfway into the sand clutching his stomach where Anubis' nose has pierced straight in. It looked bad from where the prince was, and if a healer didn't get here right this minute he'd die. Setna recalled how the blonde had rushed to the slave's side, how he had ordered his soldiers to restrain the guard that had killed the slave. In all three months of his stay, he had never seen someone like this man. He was a good person, Setna could feel it deep down, and good people shouldn't have to die.  
  
Seeing no one come to help, Setna shoved through the legs and ran past the outstretched hands of the guards to the blonde's side. Not waiting for a soldier or guard to grab and pull him away, he placed his palm over the wound and his other hand on top of that hand. Closing his eyes and shutting out all the noise, he concentrated on centering the magic born in his blood to his hands. He began to chant an advanced healing spell he had learned long ago, speaking each word with as much emphasis and power as he could. Please, oh mighty Set and Anubis. Don't let this one die just yet, he's good. The bad people should die, not the good. Let him live. Setna continued to chant out loud and pray inwardly, vaguely aware of the fact that everyone around him had stopped shouting to watch as the little water boy struggled to slave the blonde soldier.   
  
The wound stopped bleeding, the skin slowly growing back. Gradually the wound vanished to leave nothing more then a bruised region of the blonde's stomach, and Setna stopped chanting only after the man let out a gasp and started breathing normally again. Sitting back and resting his hands in his lap, Setna locked eyes with the blonde who just stared back at him in amazement.  
  
I...I don't believe it! The water boy healed the captain, with a spell only a healer who has studied for seven or more years can wield so effortlessly!! Shouted one of the soldiers in disbelief.   
  
Whispers and murmuring started up between all the slaves and guards, all eyes on the brown haired boy with pale, dirt smeared skin. After what seemed like forever the guards started ordering everyone back to work. Setna gave the blonde a small grin, standing up to return to his own work. He was aware of the man's golden brown eyes on his back as he walked away, but did not look back at him. He didn't need a thank you or anything, he had merely directed the power the god's had given him into the man. That's all a magic wielder really was, a vessel through which the gods may effect the world. He hadn't saved the blonde, it had been Anubis, god of death, who had decided the blonde would live. That's what Setna had always told himself and believed, because it was mages who believed otherwise that thought they were better then anyone else.   
  
The few hours of light left were spent on returning the buckets to the well and eating his dinner the guard brought him. For some reason, the man insisted that Setna relax and eat a bit more of the food then what he normally would of been allowed too. After a while of this nice treatment, the boy decided to risk asking the guard something he had been wondering about.  
  
Who was that man, sir? The one with the blonde hair and fancy armor?  
  
The guard looked at him, but didn't strike or yell at him for once, The man you saved was a very important person. He was the Captain of the Royal Guard, Chief Militarialist, and the best friend of our Pharaoh.  
  
Setna blinked but nodded and went back to eating his chunk of bread, Oh...What will happen to the guard that killed that slave?  
  
He'll be stripped of his duties and locked up in the dungeons till a punishment is decided by our Pharaoh. We buy and work slaves, but when our Pharaoh took his father's place he lessened the workload and ordered more proper treatment for the slaves. Before the captain and our Pharaoh, you slaves would be forced to work nonstop without break, food, or water till the end of the day. Then the food and water would be stale and disease infested. That and a guard could kill a slave at his own free desire, without fear of punishment.  
  
Setna looked up at his guard in awe. Was the man telling the truth? After everything he had heard about the Pharaoh of Lower Egypt, he hadn't expected to hear such a merciful act made by this blood-bathed king. He didn't ask anymore questions of the guard, and finished his meal quietly. So many different things were happening around him, he was learning about stuff that he would have remained naive of back home and experiencing things never before experienced by a prince.   
  
As he washed out his plate and cup, a soldier arrived and started talking with Setna's guard. He strained to hear what they were saying, but only caught a few hushed words. The two then stopped and his guard walked over to him, wearing for the first time a pleased but worried smile.  
  
You have been summoned to the palace, water boy. The soldier here is to take you to the Captain's chamber room.   
  
Setna gulped and stared back up at his guard in fear. He was to go to the blonde man's bedroom? Back home in Higher Egypt that always meant the person had taken an interest in the slave and wished to have that slave for a bit of pleasure that night. Was the blonde man going to make him have sex with him? Setna nodded and obediently followed the soldier, staring down at the other's armored feet with fearful thoughts popping up in his head. Maybe the blonde man would be easy and gentle with him since he saved his life? He didn't really care, he was scared of sex having been forced to do it with his father his whole life. It was something that always hurt a lot. Something really bad. Why grown-ups did it so much was beyond the young prince. He certainly never wanted to experience sex again.  
  
We're here. Go in and don't touch anything, The soldier instructed him and opened the door so Setna could enter.  
  
Shaking fearfully, he obediently entered a nicely lavished room. There was a big bed to the far north wall that was covered in silken sheets and pillows that were scattered about in a mess. More silk pillows were set about near the southeast end of the room next to the giant carved arches on the east wall that opened the room up to the outside world and allowed the sun to shine into the room in the morning. Scrolls, papyrus, and quills littered a desk to the left of where Setna stood in the doorway and a chest was against the wall to his right. For a Captain of the Royal Guard and friend of the Pharaoh, the blonde wasn't a very tidy person.   
  
Setna jumped a bit when the door behind him closed, then just stood there and continued to look around him at his surroundings. After a while, he walked over to the big arch windows and looked out, finding a great view of the palace gardens below and the city beyond the palace walls. He looked down at the garden, fascinated with the sight of so much green below his very nose. Palace maids were down in the garden, washing clothing in the river that flowed into and out of the palace walls. They were all very pretty with their white silk robes, golden arm and ankles bracelets, ebony colored hair, and tan skin.   
  
Setna suddenly realized how much he stood out in Lower Egypt. The Higher Kingdom that he had lived his whole life in had been built into the side of the canyon in which the Nile had carved into. Thus the sun shone down only in the morning and the rest of the time his kingdom was covered in shadows. This caused its people to be pale skinned and light haired. But the Lower Kingdom had been built smack dab on the sand next to the Nile, vulnerable to the sun from morning to dusk. Thus the people all seemed darker haired and tan. Not that he was still as pale as he had been before arriving here! After three months of working under the sun, Setna's skin had tanned a bit to a light golden hue but it was still nothing compared to the residence of Lower Egypt who had lived under the sun their whole life.   
  
Then again, the blonde haired man he had saved was different to. His hair was golden, not like the black or dark brown of everyone else and his skin was fairly light like Seto's. The Captain was different, more then in just personality and heart. The door to the chamber room opened and Setna came out of his thoughts and turned to look at the blonde who had entered. Then remembering his manners as a slave, he looked down at his feet and shivered in slight fear. The man shrugged off his armor so that only his normal clothes remained and then walked over to Setna, reaching down and lifted the boy's chin so they were eye to eye.   
  
"What's your name, kid?" The blonde asked with an accent Setna had never heard before.  
  
Surprised, he obediently answered, "S-Setna..."  
  
The blonde smiled approvingly and released his chin, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, "Well, Setna. I'm Jonouchi, but I prefer just being called Jono. What's the matter, you scared?"  
  
"Please don't hurt me or make me have sex!!!" Setna blurted out, then covered his mouth and stared at Jono in fear.   
  
Jono blinked at this, but didn't get mad. Instead he chuckled and leaned back a bit, "Don't worry, Setna. I don't plan on making you do anything you don't want to."  
  
Setna lowered his hands and gave the blonde a cautious look, "R-Really?"  
  
"Promise. You're not a normal slave, you know? Not a normal kid for that manner, either. How old are you?"  
  
"Twelve...How old are you?" Setna immediately smacked himself mentally. Now he was gonna get it.   
  
Jono looked a little shocked, but laughed out with amusement, "Really? Wow. No one ever asks me that anymore. Let's see, I'm sixteen right now. But tomorrow I'll be seventeen."  
  
Setna stared with amazement at the blonde, "Seventeen!!! You don't act seventeen! I thought you were at least thirty or something!!"  
  
This made Jono laugh out some more, "I act older then I am? What about you! Geez, kid. Anyway, where'd a youth like you learn to use such advanced magic?"  
  
Setna's smile vanished and was replaced by a nervous frown, "I...taught myself. I had to know...how to heal my wounds up."  
  
Jono quit smiling and frowned as well, "Has something to do with you beggin me not to make you have sex, eh? Bet that's it. Don't worry, though. I'll make sure no one hurts you again."  
  
Setna looked up and met the softened eyes of Jono, who was giving him a caring smile. Setna smiled back shyly, finally allowing himself to relax. He had been right about this one, Jono was a good person. Suddenly Jono stood up and walked over to Setna, beginning to pull the boy's clothes off. Setna immediately panicked, wondering if it had all been a scam to get him to drop his guard.  
  
"Relax!! Relax, I told you I'm not making you do something you don't want to. But if you're gonna live in the palace with me, you shouldn't have to walk around in those rags!" Jono assured him.  
  
Setna stopped struggling and looked up into the other's comforting gaze. Did he just say that he was going to live in the palace with him? What??? Jono took what was left of Setna's clothes and threw them into a basket to be trashed, walking over to the chest Setna had seen earlier and digging out a tunic. The tunic was just like the one Jono was wearing currently. It had a v-style collar with a zigzag design around the collar and the bottom of the tunic, the rest just being a plain cream color. Well, the tunic wasn't the smallest Jono had so when he put it over Setna's head it slipped to nestle on his shoulders, but it was so long that he now looked like he was wearing a dress instead of a tunic. Jono then grabbed a sash from in the chest, tying it around Setna's waist then stepping back to look the boy up and down. Setna quirked an eyebrow, causing Jono to burst into a mad fit of giggles.  
  
"Well, it'll do for now," Jono finally said after he was done laughing. "Come on, let's get some sleep."  
  
Jono motioned to the bed and Setna just sort of looked at it, then at the blonde. When he gestured again and gave the boy a reassuring smile, Setna squealed happily and ran over to jump into the bed. He snuggled under the covers, almost having completely forgotten what a nice bed felt like and smiled up at Jono. The blonde just rolled his eyes and got in the bed on his side, resting his head down in the pillow with his back turned to Setna. After the prince was sure Jono wouldn't pull anything he allowed himself to sink into the silk blankets and pillow, dosing into a nice dream that had kuribohs and chocolate-filled pastries in it.   
  


##############################################################################  
  


AnimeFan: Yeah, chapter two is done and over with. ^_^ And Joey's past self, Jono, has made his appearance in the story. Next chapter we have some more moments between Jono and Setna the first appearance of a sennan (millennium) item, plus we get deeper into the plot. Muahahahaha...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Man Of Dark Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Egypt, the millennium items, or Setna...sadly. -__-'  
  
AnimeFan: Oh, for this chapter I have Setna wearing a certain outfit I saw from a manga. If you want to have a visual of Setna's priest clothes, just ask in your review and give me your e-mail address and I'll send you the two pictures of Setna in the outfit. It's an actual colored picture from a professionally drawn manga!!! Not one of my crappy drawings, though I'm really not that half bad of an artist...  
  
More Reviewers Questions and Comments Answered:  
  
Jadej.j - What will happen next? You'll just have to keep on reading! ^_^  
  
Cherrii - Oh! Hi! Thanks for the review. Tell me, when will you update The Goddess Of Love?  
  
Aiko - I've said this once, I'll say it a millennium times more...Yami will show his cute little ass soon. But not right away. That's just how my plot is working. Expect him in a chapter or two after this one...maybe.   
  
Nieni Woodland - I'm so glad you think the whole Setna being Seto thing is funny. I wanted to portray Seto as what he was in ancient egypt. Remember, they are the same soul but different people still. So that's why Setna doesn't totally act like Seto...yet. As for Jono, I always imagined Jono being a more mature version of Joey. And the whole being older thing goes with the idea of Seto's past. You'll see what I'm getting at in this chapter. Or maybe not, I just wanted Seto to be younger then everyone else. ^^  
  
Demon and Hell - I'm glad you like my story. But the pairing isn't Jono/Setna remember. ^^' You'll see in the chapter after this one just what relationship is growing between the two boys. And like I told Nieni, I've always gone with the idea that Jono is a more mature version of Joey.  
  
Mercury Angel - Chill, Yami will pop up soon. About the fifth or sixth chapter. I'm going with a plot I've disigned in my head, and no matter how much my reviewers beg I will not alter it. If I do, I'll lose sight of my plot and the story will turn out like trash. ^_^ Don't want that.  
  
Silver Mist4 - Thank you! I'm glad you like my version of Jono. I've tried to keep a bit of Joey in him, but add his more mature personality as well. After all, Joey in the modern day has a more goofy, carefree life away from his dad. In the past, he's the Captain of the Royal Guard and has a childhood that's not so carefree. So he would be a bit more mature. As for the age difference, well, you'll see why I made him older in the next chapter. That and I wanted to make Setna younger then everyone for a more believable plot that you'll soon find out after reading this chapter. ^^'  
  
Kael Kalespel - Like I told Silver Mist, I've always thought that Joey's past reincarnation would be maturer. Since, after all, he's the Captain of the Royal Guard with a not so carefree childhood you'll learn about soon enough. I just didn't think it would fit having Jono being exactly like Joey. But there are hints of some of Joey in him. Like with all the characters their personalities are different cause their different people in a different time. The only thing that's the same is their souls. Yami will show up soon, I think around the sixth or fifth chapter. I'm not promising though. Like I told the others, I have this plot in my head already and I won't alter it just to please you reviewers cause it would screw up the story. And yes, three people find out right away who Setna really is. There's Kale, Setna's uncle, and Simon Muran. The others will learn later on. ^_~  
  
Demented Marik - Thank you!  
  
Chibi Seto - Thanks a lot. Boy, you're like the seventh person who's asked where Yami is. He'll show up soon, but like I told the others I'm not going to alter the plot I have devised for you reviewers pleasure. If I do, it will screw the whole story up. ^^  
  
Callisto Firestarter - Kill Seto...and I shall kill you! (gives her a deranged look) Setna is younger then everyone else for several reason. One it goes perfect with the plot, and another you'll soon find out. Besides, I thought it would be appropiate that Seto experienced the plot starting as a young pre-teen. But he'll grow up soon, you'll see. ^^  
  
Now! To the story! ^_____^  
  


##############################################################################  
  


Chapter Three: Man of Dark Shadow  
  
  
  
When Setna awoke the next morning he was greeted with the sight of a grinning face and shimmering caramel eyes. With a squeak of surprise he quickly hid under the covers, Jono laughing good naturedly at the fright he'd given the poor boy.   
  
Ah, come on Setna. Come out from under there!  
  
Setna shook his head no, making the covers shake side to side so Jono would know his answer. The blonde smirked, You'd better come out of there, or I'll make sure you're very sorry you didn't.  
  
Setna froze and thought about this. Would Jono hurt him? He peaked shyly out from under the covers, meeting the stern look in the other's face. Frowning and dropping his eyes, Setna obediently lowered the covers and sat up. Jono, being the ever happy-going guy, wasn't someone who could keep a straight face for to long when he was lying or joking around. He cracked a smile, giving Setna only a five second warning before he grabbed the boy and started tickling him. Setna gasped, cried out, laughed, and desperately wiggled to try an escape the blonde's assault on his ribs. After five minutes of painful torture, Jono decided he had punished the little brat thoroughly and released him, watching with a huge grin as Setna quickly scurried to the other side of the bed to escape him. There Setna sat cross-legged and looked at him. Their eyes met and they both kept a steady gaze, sizing each other up. After a moment of this Setna smiled brightly, looking happier then Jono had recalled ever seeing him.  
  
Well, now that you're awake we can get to today's affairs, Jono stated with a wry grin.  
  
Setna tilted his head a bit to the side questioningly, What affairs?  
  
Jono smiled at the cute move from the other, Well, I'm gonna take you to meet two priests today. One is the High Priest of Set, Seth, and the other is the High Priest of Ra, Simon Muran. Seth is gonna test you to see if you do have strong enough magic to be a priest, then I'm taking you to Simon. He's a kook, mind you, but he'll serve a better teacher for you then Seth. Trust me on this one.   
  
Setna furled his brows in concern. Seth...Seth...he had heard that name before. But from where and by whom? Jono mistook his actions for their plans and gave him that comforting smile. Setna couldn't help but notice that Jono had a smile much like Kale. It made trusting him easier.  
  
Come on, there's nothing to worry about. Seth may be an asshole and Simon may be a kook, but I told you no harm will come to you and I'm gonna stick with my promise! Jono stated firmly, fisting his hand in determination.  
  
Setna smiled and nodded his head, crawling out of bed. Jono walked over and took him by the hand, then both boys exited the chamber room without bothering to straighten the bed covers or pick up. They walked for some time down different hallways and corridors, Jono pointing rooms and things out to Setna and explaining about what they were or were used for. They passed the kitchens, where Setna made a quick note to remember the location so he could later come back and maybe find Kale to talk to him. Finally they exited through a door near the back of the palace and entered a courtyard where a huge pillar stood on a platform with ancient writings engraved in it, men in cloaks all kneeling around it praying. Seven paths led in separate directions from the center of the courtyard. Turning to the left, Setna and Jono walked down the first of the pathways heading due west where a large and almost menacing temple waited at the end of the path.  
  
Setna slowed down and hesitated, but Jono squeezed his hand reassuringly and they continued up the stairs and into the temple. Inside was dark and gloomy, priests in black cloaks standing around praying or talking. Jono led him to a silver haired man.  
  
I'm here to see High Priest Seth. I believe he's expecting me, Jono stated with a tone that commanded respect.   
  
The silver haired priest seemed unaffected however and sent him a cocky smirk, "I don't recall High Priest Seth expecting anyone, blondie."  
  
Setna felt a strange urge to punch the man for insulting Jono. Since he was a more nonviolent person though he contented himself to just glare at the man. Jono seemed to do the same, but remained calm.  
  
"What is going on over here, Asus?" Came a deep and scratchy voice.   
  
Setna shivered as the sound of the man's voice seemed to irritate every muscle in his spine. Leaning a bit to see, Setna's eyes widened as a man walked towards them. He was very tall, and looked exactly like Setna except his eyes were a darker and more sinister blue. His skin was darker as well and he was clothed in a black priest robe with gold and amethyst jewelry decorating his figure to point out his place in the Egyptian social class. But that was not what made Setna pale and cower close to Jono. It was the fact of whom that man was. He now remembered why the name Seth had been so familiar to him. It was his Uncle, who had tried to kill him and his father and take over the throne of Upper Egypt. For this crime he had been banished from the kingdom. Now, once again, Setna was looking up into those terrifyingly maddening eyes and feeling weak and vulnerable.   
  
Jono seemed to stiffen at the sight of Setna's uncle and gladly pulled the young boy closer against him in a protective hold. Seth finally reached the three of them and narrowed his eyes with a smirk.  
  
"Asus, you are dismissed. Jono...it has been a while. Tell me, has the prince been throwing you any new bones lately? Are you now the Captain of every army in Egypt? Or will you be pharaoh soon of your own kingdom. Come, come, I really want to hear what **your** precious Prince Yagami has arranged for his bestest friend in the world now."   
  
Jono went ridged and unconsciously pushed Setna painfully close to him, "For your information, I am still very much the Captain of the Royal Guard and am happy with that job! And another thing, Yagami is the pharaoh now and he's your pharaoh too! So I'd better start hearing you address him as so."  
  
Seth smirked arrogantly and bowed, "My, my! Forgive me, oh Captain Jono. I meant no harm towards our beloved Pharaoh Yagami." Every word had been coated in thick sarcasm with the words "Captain Jono" and "beloved Pharaoh" overly dramatized.  
  
Setna could feel Jono shaking in rage and new the blonde was exhibiting a great amount of self-control to keep from hitting Seth. He remembered what Jono had promised and, feeling a lot braver then usual, he left Jono's side and stood between the two young men. It was sort of pathetic, seeing that Seth was so tall Setna had to crane his head almost all the way back to look at him with his icy glare that was a part of his famous family legacy. Seth looked down at him with annoyance, his eyes suddenly widening when he recognized the small brunette.  
  
"You leave Jono alone! He's the best Captain there is and a better man then you'll ever be!" Setna hissed up at his uncle, darkening his glare.   
  
Seth seemed to have lost interest in the blonde and was staring down at his nephew, "What is the meaning of this child, Jono?"  
  
Jono took a moment to steady himself before trusting the words that came out of his mouth, "This is the water boy I told you about that saved me with that advanced spell."  
  
Seth ignored Jono then and looked the young prince up and down, "Yes...the one you wanted me to test the strength of his power. Come with me, boy."  
  
Jono began to lead Setna towards the room Seth was walking to but was stopped by several priests.   
  
"HEY! What is the meaning of this!!!" Jono cried out angrily and tried to get past.  
  
Seth smirked in amusement, "You were not invited to come along. You can wait out here till I'm through with the boy's test."  
  
Setna looked back at Jono fearfully and the blonde just gave him a sad look, then turned to glare threateningly at Seth, "You so much as harm one hair on Setna, and I won't care what the law is on murder!!"  
  
Seth seemed unfazed by the threat and continued into the room dragging the frightened boy with him. The room they had entered was dark with only candlelights lighting it up a tad bit. The hieroglyphs on the walls glowed with an eerie green luminous and a pit of sand with bones scattered in it was positioned in the very middle of the room. Setna shivered and looked back fearfully as the door was shut behind them, leaving him all alone with his uncle in close darkness.  
  
"Stand over in the middle of that pit, Kaito," Seth commanded, calling him by his birth name.  
  
Setna nodded and obediently stood in the middle of the sand and bones, wondering who the bones had belonged to.   
  
"Now relax and close your eyes. Then wait for your next instructions."  
  
Setna didn't feel comfortable with the idea of shutting his eyes when he was alone with his uncle or any family member at that, but did anyway. After all, if Seth tried anything he'd tell Jono and then Jono would kick Seth's ass. The sound of bottles being knocked together and papyrus shuffling filled the tense air.  
  
Finally Seth spoke again, "Now, repeat after me..." He began to chant a spell Setna had not heard before.  
  
Setna listened for the first reciting of the spell then chanted it back perfectly, the words burning into his memory like most everything else. He was quite the known genius back home and learned everything quickly and easily. Seth seemed happy with this.  
  
"Now keep chanting that with your eyes closed, concentrating on the spell."   
  
Setna did what he was told, knowing that the sooner he finished the sooner he'd be done with Seth and could go back to Jono where he'd be safe. Whatever the spell he was chanting was, he was sure become quickly lightheaded.  
  
"You know, Kaito. I know why you're here. You're father sent you, after all, Pharaoh Yagami is a weakling and truly pathetic. Which leaves his kingdom wide open for us to claim." Seth's cocky voice rang in his ears.  
  
Setna paid little attention to Seth's words, only able to hear what he was chanting.   
  
"Yes...everything will be perfect. We just wait for the right time, and strike when the prince is at his weakest."  
  
Whatever his uncle said after that, he didn't hear. Setna was floating in a sea of black, naked and curled up in a peaceful ball. Suddenly he opened his eyes slowly and stretched till he floated in a standing position. He could see the darkness, but for once he was unafraid. Suddenly a small swarm of golden and silvery mist appeared in front of him and glowed brightly as it spoke.  
  
"Do you hate?"  
  
Setna blinked but answered the strange question, "Yes, my family. But to hate is what makes me human."  
  
"Would you kill?" The mist glowed.  
  
Setna shook his head, "Never, there is no honor in killing."  
  
"If you could have one thing, what would it be?"  
  
Setna sighed and closed his eyes for a second, opening them and focusing on the mist, "Love...true love. I don't want to hurt anymore..."  
  
The mist glowed brighter then before, blinding Setna and diminishing the darkness. Then two of the most beautiful men he had ever seen floated before him, hand in hand. One had short silvery hair and burning blue eyes and was dressed in shimmering blue and silver armor. The other was opposite him, with long golden hair and crimson eyes while dressed in extravagant red and gold mage robes. Setna gapped in awe at the two men, unable to find in himself the ability to speak. They were gods...powerful gods at that.  
  
The silver haired god smirked harshly, though his eyes betrayed his kindness, "Do you know who we are, little prince?"  
  
Setna nodded his head dumbly, still unable to speak.  
  
The golden haired man cocked his head to the side and smiled gently, "Then you know that I am Ra, and this is my lifelong rival Set."  
  
Set arched an elegant eyebrow, "Rival? Isn't that a tad bit old, my love?"  
  
Ra looked at his lover and smirked daringly, "Of course, Set. But these mortals do not know are true...relationship."  
  
Setna just remained silent, staring in awe at his god and deity Set flirting with Ra. He was stunned to see two powerful gods standing before him. It wasn't something that happened to a guy every day, you know.  
  
Set rolled his eyes at his love and then turned to fix the prince with his burning stare, "Do you know why we have appeared here before you , my child?"  
  
Setna shook his head, for he truthfully did not know. Then a terrifying idea came to mind, "B-Because I'm...dead?"  
  
Ra blinked then laughed, a truly beautiful sound, "No, no! Dear child, we are not here because you're dead. We're here to give you a present."  
  
"Present? I need nothing of the sort, please don't waist anymore of your time on a lowly servant such as myself," Setna spoke truthfully, not quite sure if he had heard right.  
  
Set frowned at this, "Don't say that. I don't ever want to hear those words from your lips again. You are my child, the gift brought into this world by your mother's egg and my seed. Have you ever wondered why it was that you looked so much like your uncle? Because you are both my children. Yours and his father were unable to impregnate their wife. The only reason your father is not like me is because your grandfather died and your grandmother married another who was successful in giving her yet another child, your father."   
  
Setna stared numbly at this man, his father. He knew he was different then most people, but not the son of an actual god!  
  
Ra chuckled lightly at the other's silence, "Don't fear, child. Tis not unusual for a god to impregnate a mortal woman to bear a son to rule his kingdom and people. But our visit to you is more than just to enlighten you of your true blood. We have the gift we spoke of. It is an item of immense healing and light power, with the added bonus of being able to open up things that are sealed or locked...even the human mind. But something such as this needs a master of a pure but human heart. You answered well and honest to our questions, and you have proven through your life as such that you deserve to wield this item."  
  
Set smiled and nodded, "You have suffered much, my son. But fear not. Many hardships await you ahead in life but you will suffer pain and darkness no more. You will have true love as you have wished, but only if you allow yourself to open up and let it in. You are destined for many great things, and those who share your destiny are close. They will become special to you in your life. Though not everything is clear now it will be in the end."  
  
"Now take our gift. We give to you the staff of life, the Sennen Key. Only in your hands will its true power and purpose become evident, and it will serve no other that power then you. Use it well, guard its powers, and stay strong till the very end little prince," Ra smiled to him.  
  
The two gods then stretched out their free hands to him and an Ankh appeared before Setna, glowing golden as it twirled in the air slowly. Setna looked at it in awe, then looked to Ra and Set but they had vanished back to their unearthly realm. Returning his gaze to the ankh, he reached out and grasped the golden end below the loop of the ankh. It began to glow then the part he had grabbed extended till it now touched the invisible ground, revealing its true form as a staff. Setna looked at it in awe, then willed it back into an ankh with which he hung around his neck.   
Suddenly white ribbons of silk came from the sennen item and wrapped about his naked form, solidifying into a lavish white robe with golden trims, bracelets, choker, and barrettes in his hair with sapphires molded into them. Braids of blue silk fell from the barrettes above each ear and a blue sash crossed his front and back, the end clipped together to his side by a gold with sapphire broach. A long silk white turban formed around his head and fell past his shoulders down to his waist, held firmly to his forehead by a gold with sapphire ornament. All together, Setna had gone from a dirtied and abused prince to a stunning beauty, worthy of the title 'Son of Set.'  
  
Then the darkness vanished, the lightheaded feeling dissolved, and Setna found himself standing once again with his uncle in a dark room chanting that spell. Setna quit chanting and opened his eyes, looking up at his uncle who was staring at him intently. Then he noticed he no longer wore Jono's shirt but was clothed in the robes that had come from the Sennen Key. Said ankh was also hanging from his neck, proving that what had just happened hadn't been a dream or a hallucination. Seth narrowed his eyes at the sight of the ankh, but just nodded his head and closed his eyes.  
  
"So, you two have received a sennen item from the gods. Then I guess you have proven yourself worthy. Your clothes are the robes of a mage, thus saying the gods acknowledge you as a priest. Yes, fine. You are a strong mage and shall become a priest, yes. Now, come. We must leave here before that damn blonde get's impatient."  
  
Glaring up at his uncle hatefully, Setna obediently followed Seth out of the room and back into the main hall of the temple. Jono was waiting and rushed to the prince's side once the priests around him backed down.  
  
"Setna! You all right? He didn't touch you in anyway, did he? What happened to your clothes??"  
  
Setna felt his anger subside and smiled warmly up at Jono, giving the blonde a sudden hug around the neck, "I'm fine! Wait till you hear what happened though!!"   
  
Jono smiled and returned the hug, "Come on, we've been here longer then I thought we would. I'll take you to meet High Priest Simon now."  
  
Nodding his head, Setna happily took the young man's hand and followed him out of the temple into the evening air. As they left, Seth watched them with hardened eyes and a deep frown. One day soon he'd make that blonde suffer a fate worthy of a worthless SLAVE like him. As for his nephew, he only prayed for the boy's sake that he was acting this out and was here to help overthrow the damn pharaoh.  
  


##############################################################################  
  


AnimeFan: Well, I bet this was a shocker for those of you who believed what Isis told Seto before Battle City. But really, this is what I think is the truth. I mean, just because Isis can see into the past doesn't mean she can lock onto a specific person's past! Seto was so sure that the blabbering fool of a priest he had seen wasn't him, and that's where this storing is getting to. The truth that the priest that fought the pharaoh and tried to destroy the world, WAS NOT HIM!! Ahahahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Jono's Birthday Present

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, the cast members, or the characters from Forbidden Memories.  
  
AnimeFan: Awe...my calm words to all reviewers out there...  
  
...YAGAMI AND SETNA WILL MEET WHEN I WANT THEM TO MEET! THAT MEANS MAYBE IN THE SIXTH OR SEVENTH CHAPTER! OK!!  
  
AnimeFan: Awe...now I feel much better. I've answered that question a million times but people seem to not see, read, or pay attention to what I've said. ^^' Ok, answers for the reviewers!!  
  
Reviewers Comments/Questions...  
  
Fani90 - Don't worry, Bakura will show up pretty soon. I already know how I'll introduce him into this, but it will be when Setna is 17 so it will be sometime in the next two or three chapters. K? Kale is Bakura, Seth is Seto's evil Uncle, and Asus is Pegasus. ^^'  
  
Kauly123 - I hate people for dubbing our beautiful Yugioh! I hope they won't, after all they do have Dragon Ball Z and Gundam Wing out there. I'd hate to miss out on this whole war thing. And yes! Seto is not evil! Just misunderstood! I knew it! ^____^  
  
Chibi Seto - Glad you liked the picture of Seto in his past outfit. ^^ That's where I got a smidgen of this idea for this story.  
  
Silver Mist4 - Silver, read the big bold 36 font size letters above to answer your question. ^^'  
  
Jadej.j - Thank you! Today's chapter is probably by far the cutest, plus it's as funny as this story is going to get.  
  
Kael Kalespel - Thank you! It's people like you that make me happy and hyper...or maybe its the orange soda? O.o  
  
Callisto Firestarter - Glad you loved the chapter. And don't kill Seto! If you do, I won't be able to continue this story! Can't continue a story without the actors. Then again, if I used hair grow stuff, some gel, and blue contacts I could get Honda to substitute. BUT DO YOU REALLY WANT THAT!?!?!?! Oo'  
  
AnimeFan: Everything that happens in this story sort of goes with a story I'm planning to write. So consider this story a prequel to another I'm gonna write. ^^  
  
  
  


##############################################################################  
  
  
  


Chapter Four: Jono's Birthday Present  
  
  
And then they told me to take care and stay strong at heart!! Setna blurted out the last of his tale, gasping for some air.  
  
Jono nodded, though he was blinking and struggling to process this news that had been fired at him at eighty miles per minute. Setna realized this and blushed, mentally making a note to calm down and talk slower next time so people would understand him.  
  
Sooo...the gods Set and Ra appeared before you, gave you that ankh which is actually the Sennen Key and can open things plus use white magic, and you're Set's son...Did I get it all?  
  
Don't forget!! Set and Ra are lovers!!  
  
Oh yeah! Can't forget that last bit. That's the most important discovery today, Jono smiled warmly down at the happy brunette boy.   
  
Are you making fun of me? Setna scowled up at the blonde.  
  
Jono burst into laughter and pulled the young prince closer to him, giving him the most evil and age old sign of affection...the noogie. This messed the boy's turban and hair up, and Setna pouted and went about fixing it as they continued walking down the path back to the tall pillar with the praying priests. Seeing him fussing over how he looked made the older boy grin. Setna scowled even more at the grinning captain and stuck his tongue out childishly.  
  
Both of them laughed at this and continued past the pillar, taking the road that led due east, opposite the Temple of Set. The Temple of Ra was a brilliant sight to see. It stood towering into the sky, pearly white and gold shimmering in mystifying glory. The priests around this temple were clothed in white robes, and were much kinder and more respectful to the two youths.   
  
Setna looked all around him as they entered the bright and warm entrance hall of the temple. It was simply amazing to him how Ra's temple and Set's temple were so different. He thought back to the two gods that had stood before him and a part of him deep down knew the Temple of Set was being dishonored with such ugly and evil feeling people and architecture. When he returned home and became the Pharaoh of Upper Egypt he would build one temple for both Set and Ra, so that they may dwell together inside it and share in both of their glory.   
  
"All right, this way. And don't touch anything, k?" Jono lectured and led him through a door in the temple.  
  
They entered a room with narrow walking space, the long wall directly in front of them lined with cabinets, shelves, and bookcases of odd looking trinkets. Baskets and pots were set against some of the cabinets, filled with fine looking dust or black beady things Setna recognized as beetle eggs. It reminded him of a hallway and at the same time a library filled with books as well as magical objects. Jono walked a bit more into the hallway like room while Setna hesitated behind him and glanced about in awe and fear.  
  
"HEY!! Simon! You ol' kook, where the hell are you!" Jono yelled out.  
  
Silence was all that answered back.  
  
"SIMON!!!!"  
  
Still no answer. Jono growled in frustration and looked at Setna, shrugging and at a loss, "The crazy old geezer is probably running around naked and drunk again, scaring the skirts off the priestesses of the temple of the Moon Goddess, Nepythes."  
  
Setna giggled at the funny mental image he got. He allowed himself to take a bolder step and look at the objects up on the shelves while Jono continued to head to the back of the room calling for the High Priest, Simon. He studied a funny looking cup that reflected his image upside down back at him. He shifted eyes over and furled his brow, studying an orb sitting on a pedestal. A small man with blue skin, wearing white robes and holding a staff was waving his arms up and down at him.   
  
Setna blinked and frowned in puzzlement, "Jono! There's a funny looking man trapped up in that orb!"   
  
Jono came walking over to him and looked to where Setna was pointing, "What do you mean a funny looking ma---SIMON! How the hell did you get yourself in there you batty old goose!?"   
  
Setna giggled as Jono picked the orb up and brought it down in front of his face. Simon was waving his arms even more frantically then before, his words coming out in nothing but squeaks since he was so tiny. The blonde frowned down at the orb and started shaking it madly. He stopped and frowned even more. Simon continued to cuss him out inside the orb, now looking quite shaken and off-balance.   
  
"Damnit...I don't know how to get you out! I guess you'll have to wait while I go get Seth," Jono sighed and handed Setna the orb, "Hold this. I'll be back."  
  
Setna took the orb and blinked down at Simon. He was shaking his head madly and trying to say something to Jono. Now Setna, being a child and all, didn't know any better when it came to magic, but he did know what happens when you drop something made of glass onto the marble floor of a palace. So, he raised the orb above his head and threw it down on the ground hard.  
  
...CRASH!!!  
  
Suddenly he and Jono where staring down at a fully sized Simon Muran sitting on his butt on the floor. Simon blinked and looked up at them in momentary confusion. Finally it dawned on him that he was free and he pulled himself to his feet, bending over slightly cause of old age but propping his weight onto the staff.  
  
"Thank you, young man," Simon smiled at Setna, then turned to glare at Jono, "Who were you calling a batty old goose again, Captain Jonouchi?"   
  
Jono straightened and looked slightly nervous, "Awe...I was just kidding. You know me, Simon, always the joker. Ah hah..."   
  
"How'd you get stuck in that orb, Mr. High Priest?" Setna asked curiously, taking care to be polite.  
  
"MR! Why...that makes me feel so old! Just call me Simon," Simon smiled, seemingly unaware of the fact that he was nearing the extremely old age of 67. "Well, to answer your question, my boy, I was sealed up in their by that damn ignorant youth, Seth. He thinks he's so hot just because he's the High Priest of Set at such a young age! Humph..."  
  
Simon began mumbling angrily and walked down to the back of the room, which was hidden from sight by all the cluttered books and magical items. Setna cocked his head to the side, staring curiously after him. Jono was right, Simon seemed better then Seth.   
  
"Well, as off the rocker as the old kook is, he's a good guy and an excellent Priest of Ra. You'll be ok with him. I, however, gotta go and attend to my own affairs as the Captain of the Royal Guards. Take care of yourself, Setna. I'll be back tonight to pick you up, k!?" Jono assured the younger boy, smiling and ruffling his hair.  
  
Setna smiled up at Jono and nodded, giving the blonde a hug. Jono blinked in surprise again, but chuckled and hugged him back, "All right, hurry up. Simon knows you're here to learn so get going. And be on your best behavior!"  
  
"Ok...bye niisan..." Setna waved, then gasped and covered his mouth with a faint blush.  
  
Jono blinked down at him, then burst into laughter, "Big brother, eh? I'm flattered."  
  
Seto stared up at him shyly, "You're not angry...are you?"  
  
"Angry? Cause you called me your big brother? Hell no, why would that make me angry!?" Jono smiled and ruffled his hair, "If you really wanna know, I wouldn't mind having you for a little brother."  
  
"Really! So I can call you niisan whenever I want!"   
  
"Of course, you can. But...right now I really have to get going and you really need to get aquatinted with your master," Jono instructed and gave the brunette one more smile before he left out the door.   
  
Setna watched as the older boy left out the door. He sighed when Jono was gone, smiling happily, before cautiously made his way to the back of the room. Weird noises were coming from behind the very back bookshelf. Setna looked to both sides, but couldn't find a way around the bookshelf in front of him. The noise got louder and he climbed up onto the shelves, grasping to some books to peek through a crack. One of the book lowered under his weight and suddenly the bookshelf twisted around so that Setna's back was to the noise as he peeked out into the section of the room he had just been in.  
  
He slowly got down off the books and turned around to find himself in another part of the big room. A large bookcase was on the west wall, filled with books of varying sizes. A long table was against the northern wall, bottles and flasks piled on it along with parchment and quills. The east wall was bare except for three large arches that opened the room up to a garden like the one Setna had seen outside of Jono's window. In the very middle of the section of this room was a large cauldron, an alter with an open book resting on it, and Simon. Setna watched curiously as Simon wrote something into the book before pouring a brown syrupy liquid out of a bottle and into the cauldron.  
  
"Well, are you going to stand there all day boy or are you going to come over here and help me?" Simon questioned softly, not so much as looking back at the young boy.  
  
Setna jumped and rushed over next to Simon, chancing a curious glance into the cauldron. Whatever was in there was brown and icy, plus it actually smelled yummy. Simon noticed his interest in the concoction and poured some into a goblet, offering it to him.  
  
"Take it and drink it. Then tell me what you think."  
  
Setna nodded and obediently drank the goblet. His blue eyes widened considerably and he stared down into the cauldron, then back up at Simon, "It's...delicious! What is this? Some kind of potion that turns bad tasting things into good tasting things? A potion that is actually poisonous but disguised to be pleasant to the taste buds?? A new flavor to make taking medicines easier!?!?"  
  
Simon chuckled and shook his head, "No. I call it, Chocolate Milk. I was thinking that between wine and water, we the people of Egypt have very little in beverage choice. So I came up with this beverage. I'm thinking of trying something with some strawberries I discovered while talking to a traveling merchant in the town square a few days ago..."   
  
"Oh..." Setna looked at Simon skeptically. Was this guy really a great High Priest...maybe Jono had been right about Simon being a few runes short of a scripture.   
  
"So...I see you and Jono are getting along quite well. Stubborn ass boy, that one. Seems he's already rubbing off on you. However, he has a good heart. Truthfully, I'm not all that surprised that he's taken you in and grown fond of you. You both have a lot in common, you know."  
  
Setna blinked up at Simon curiously, "What do you mean by that?"   
  
Simon shrugged and waved his hand, the book and the bottles of ingredients went floating gently back to their places in the cabinets and bookshelf. The 'Chocolate Milk' vanished to leave a sparkling surface in the cauldron, "You mean you don't know? Jono was once a slave just like you, a water boy ironically. He had run away from his home in Greece. Supposedly his father had been really abusive and he figured any life other then one with his father was better then anything. Yeah, came here and didn't fair to well. He was always smart mouthing the guards, getting beaten by them, and then fighting back. One day young Prince Yagami was walking by his father's side when he saw Jono going at it with another guard. He was so impressed with the boy's strong will and determination that he had Jono come to his chambers. The next thing we all knew, Jono was living in the castle as the apprentice to the late Captain and strutting around with the title 'best friend' of the prince's. Though others are still against it, I support Yagami's decision. Jono can be a brilliant kid...and an excellent Captain."   
  
"Oh...he hadn't told me that..." Setna thought this over. So that was why Jono looked so un-egyptian like. He was from Greece...where ever that was.   
  
"Well now, what's your name?" Simon asked him, turning to face him for once.  
  
Setna was still lost in thought and didn't think before he spoke, "Kaito...GAH! I mean...Setna! Setna's my name..."  
  
Simon narrowed his eyes at the youth, "I doubt that. I was suspicious of you when I first heard about what you did for Jono, but having seen you I now know perfectly well that you're Prince Kaito of the Higher Kingdom. After all, I have been to Higher Egypt before and I have seen you before, though you might not remember seeing me."  
  
Setna shook fearfully and stared down at his feet, "Please! I don't mean anything bad for being here and disguising myself!"  
  
"I know that, silly. I can see you have a pure heart," Simon scoffed like he was offended the boy even had thought of such a thing, "Mind telling me why a prince like you gave up your comfy home in the palace for a slave's life though, if you are not planning to overthrow Pharaoh Yagami?"  
  
Setna stared down at his hands and fidgeted nervously. Taking a deep breath, he told Simon his story. Everything...how his father treated him, what it had been like, and why he had run away. When he was done he looked silently up at Simon, who was rubbing his chin and nodding thoughtfully.  
  
"I see, so you and Jono have even more in common then I had assumed. Well, don't worry. I won't say anything or send you back to your father."  
  
Setna smiled and jumped Simon then, hugging him around the waist, "OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!"  
  
"Well, isn't this sweet? I think another moment of this fluffiness and I just might throw up," Seth's cold voice interrupted the happy moment for Seto, awkward moment for Simon who wasn't hugged everyday.   
  
Setna let go of Simon and scowled up at Seth. Seth frowned at this, his nephew looked to much like that damn blonde at the moment then he would have liked. Simon stiffened and stepped between Seth and Setna.  
  
"What the hell are YOU doing here in my temple again!? I told you I don't want you in here so you can steal my ideas and stuff!!" Simon howled furiously and swung his staff at the brunette in a threatening manner.   
  
Seth gave the old man an unenthusiastic look and effortlessly dodged the staff, "For you're information, Simon, I am here to retrieve you. The 'Pharaoh' opened up a box that just so happens to have a demon in it and now needs us both to come and banish the thing back to the underworld before it eats anymore people."   
  
"Well, you didn't have to come in here to tell me that! You could have told one of the other priests or knocked!!" Simon continued to howl and started shoving Seth out through the east wall with the bookshelf. The wall swung open much like the other bookshelf Setna had stumbled through.   
  
"Setna, why don't you read some of these books here on this bookshelf till Jono comes to pick you up. We'll continue your studies tomorrow," Simon spoke to him and winked, before shoving Seth the rest of the way out, the wall sealing back into place.   
  
Setna sighed and wondered if all the walls in Simon's room did that twisting thing. He walked over to the north wall and pressed against it, but it didn't swing open or twist. Shrugging it off, he walked over to the bookshelf and stared up at all the books. Choosing the first one he laid his hand on, Setna pulled it out and sat down at a chair to start reading it. After five minutes he finished the book and put it back, taking another and reading that one. After two hours of this, he had read half of the books in the very tall bookshelf. Setna set the already finished book into the shelf and reached for a new one but stopped. It was labeled 'Mastery of the Dark Arts for Beginners.' Setna frowned and skipped that one, heading to a new book with defensive spells, healer charms, enchantments, and other magical spells along those lines.  
  
"Huh...the Spirit Spell?" Setna whispered curiously and read it over to himself. He smiled when he finished reading it. Perfect! Today was Jono's birthday and this would make a great present to thank him for everything he had done.  
  
Setna put the book down and went about collecting the ingredients he would need for the spell. Dragon heart-string, vivip lungs, volcanic ash, beetle eggs, and other assorted items... He followed the instructions in the book, mixing and grinding the ingredients together into a fine dark red dust. Then he stood facing the eastern wall and began chanting the given spell. He pictured the duel monster he was creating in his mind. He saw its long neck, its broad wings, its powerful claws...   
  
*"Extollo bestia consisto ignis!"  
  
Setna threw the dust into the air in front of him and concentrated on the image in his head. Suddenly the dust began to form an outline, then it began to melt and solidify into an enormous creature. Setna opened his eyes and stared up into the eyes of the dragon he had just made. Its eyes were a fiery red, its armor as black as the beetle eggs, its neck slender, and its wings strong and large enough to take it into the air. Setna stared up at the duel monster he had created in awe, truly at a loss for words. He had done it, he had created his very first duel monster!  
  
"Your name is Red Eyes Black Dragon, and you are a gift for my niisan Jono. You understand?" Setna asked.  
  
REBD nodded its head and relaxed into a sitting position, sort of looking like a reclining cat with a hawk-like head, wings, and snakelike body. Setna gapped in awe, dumbfounded. Not only was this his first self-made duel monster, but it was also the first duel monster he had seen in real life.  
  
"Setna? Where are you? Are you back in that one part of this room!?" Jono's voice called from behind the twisting bookshelf.   
  
Setna jumped and quickly threw a black blanket that had been thrown on some pots over the REBD. This succeeded in fully covering the dragon's...head. Oh well, he couldn't do much else. As he turned to face the southern part of the room the bookshelf twisted around and Jono hopped off, turning and smiling when he spotted the younger boy.  
  
"So, you were back here! Why didn't you answer when I called? Where's the old man?" Jono questioned and looked around, for some reason not noticing the really big dragon Setna was trying to hide behind him.   
  
"Seth came and they went to help the Pharaoh. Something about a demon I think..." Setna answered truthfully with a shrug.   
  
"Oh. Setna...what's that thing behind you?" Jono asked, pointing to the blanket covered dragon.  
  
Setna smiled and pulled off the blanket, hopping aside, "Ta da!"  
  
Jono blinked at the dragon and the REBD blinked down at the blonde. Both just stared without saying a thing. Setna was getting impatient and couldn't tell whether his niisan was thrilled or scared shitless.  
  
"Well? What do you think, niisan?"  
  
Jono looked down at him and smiled awkwardly, "I've never seen anything like this. What's its name and what's it doing here?"  
  
"Its name is Red Eyes Black Dragon. I made him for you! He's your birthday present," Setna stated and waited for Jono's reaction.   
  
"Wha? For me? Setna you didn't have to go and do something for my birthday...geez," Jono smiled brightly with a blush, scratching the back of his head.  
  
Setna shook his head, "No. I wanted to, to thank you for being so nice."  
  
Jono just smiled again and pulled Setna against him, ruffling the boy's chocolate colored hair affectionately.  
  
  
  


##############################################################################  
  
  
  


AnimeFan: ^___^ Another cutesy chapter. Next chapter we'll get deeper into the story and YES Setna will finally get to meet Pharaoh Yagami. Happy? ^^'  
  
Quick note: I've decided that any verbally spoken spells in my story shall be done in Latin and I also will have some Japanese words. Latin words will have one * in front of them. Then at the end of the chapter I'll give you their meaning.  
  
Meaning...  
  
Extollo bestia consisto ignis - (Latin) "Raise up beast of fire!"  
Niisan - (Japanese) big brother  
  
AnimeFan: Well, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'll get the next one up soon but I'm not rushing myself otherwise it will turn out bad. ^^  
  



	5. The Blood Soaked Pharaoh

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, any of the duel monsters, or Seto-chan. 9_9  
  
AnimeFan: A-A-ACHOOO! (takes one of her tissues and blows her nose) I feel miserable. All stuffed-up...I HATE ALLERGY SEASON!!! But non-the less, I'm still going to update. Which is what happens when I'm struck with ideas.  
  
Answers to reviews...  
  
CissboX - Yeah, I wasn't gonna pair Jono and Setna.   
  
Jadej.j - This chapter will happen next! lol. ^^  
  
Promise - Thank you! ^^  
  
Chibi Angelic Slayer - Eeee! Questions! Evil! *hisses* lol. I really don't know how to explain the Setna/Seth thingy. They just aren't the same person. They're uncle and nephew. But they look alike because Set played a fatherly-part for both of them. You'd have to understand how mythology tends to work to understand that. ^^ Just go with the flow...lol. As for the Jono and Setna question...well, you'll see. This all plays a part in the upcoming story I will write. This is, after all, a prequel story. ^^  
  
Guess - Is that your real ID, or are you an anonymous reviewer? Anywho, thanks! ^^  
  
Dee-whY-Cee-aRe - ^____^ Cuteness is good.  
  
fani90 - Err, don't worry. It's ok to get Seth, Set, and Setna mixed up. You won't believe how many times I have to backspace just because I put in the wrong name. lol.  
  
Kael Kalespel - Oi, more questions. lol. Yes, Setna is VERY strong to have created the REBD. He is a pharaoh-to-be after all and the son of the god, Set. As for the BEWD, you'll like this chapter. ^^ As for Setna's father, he's already noticed his son is missing but figures he's already dead or something. I don't know, we'll see how he comes into the plot later on...if he even does.  
  
Chibi Seto - Well, here we go! Continuing. ^^ I love your story, Agony of Being a Slave. I noticed, however, that the beginning closely resembles the beginning to my story Six Petals, which I don't plan to continue by the way. It's just to hard and I have no more ideas for it. -__-  
  


##############################################################################  
  


  
Chapter Five: The Blood-Bathed Pharaoh  
  
  
Jono sighed and walked along the corridors, going over military documents and scrolls. He really could use a break from all this. If it wasn't the strange behavior of the mages, it was the slowly advancing barbarians in the northeast. They had been raging war on every civilization so far and were slowly drawing closer with every win.   
  
  
  
Jono looked up and sweated a little as High Priest Simon went flying by in the corridor in front of him. He was about to call out to the old kook and ask what was wrong when a gigantic silver dragon flew past him in pursuit of the diminutive priest, followed not soon after by two more just like it. Finally Setna appeared, chasing after all four of them and yelling in latin at the dragons.  
  
Setna stopped and looked over at Jono, smiling brightly and running over to hug him, Nissan! Hi!!  
  
Jono smiled at the now 17 and taller youth, returning the hug. Setna had grown over time, still retaining his youthful beauty while gaining a more mature appearance. Setna noticed the scrutiny and pouted indignantly, crossing his arms to show he did not approve.  
  
  
  
Both boys watched as Simon ran by again, still be chased by the three silver dragons.  
  
NO! Queena! Mana! Kajin! Stop it, right now!! Setna yelled and waved at the dragons to stop, finally slumping in defeat as all three ignored him and continued to roar after Simon.  
  
So...where? Why? When? And how? Jono asked, one eyebrow raised.  
  
Setna smiled nervously at him, Eh heh. I call them, Blue Eyes White Dragons. I made them to show Simon how strong I've become. He was surprised that I could make such powerful monsters. They have 3000 attack points, and 2500 defense points. They also can alter their size to their liking. At the time they were only about the size of my hand. Simon made a comment about them being puny', and since dragons are very pride bound...  
  
They got pissed, Jono finished and smirked.  
  
Simon went running by again, still pursued by the irritated dragons.  
  
They're very beautiful, Jono put in, But don't you think you should make them stop before they give Simon a heart attack, or draw a crowd?  
  
Setna sighed and began weaving a spell out of the rays of light shining through the open arch-windows. He then cast the the web-like material across the top part of the hallway, so that it hung down enough to catch the Blue Eyes, but let Simon pass. Almost as soon as the web settled, Simon went running by again screaming followed by the BEWDs. The web halted their progress and the three dragons roared disapprovingly as they tumbled to the floor with the web on top of them. Setna walked over and began scolding the dragons while Jono went over to console poor Simon.  
  
That's what you get for pissing off dragons, Jono chided the panting old priest.   
  
Shut up, blonde, Simon warned the young Captain and straightened up, leaning against his cane.  
  
Setna walked over with three now very small dragons. One was asleep on his head, the other two were clinging to his shoulders. Setna smiled nervously at his sensei.  
  
Those are very strong, very fast dragons my boy. Yes, you have grown considerably powerful, Simon complemented him.  
  
Setna let out the air he was holding, having been sure he'd get scolded for his dragon's former behavior. One of the three dragons puffed up and let out a tiny indignant roar. Jono chuckled at how cute it was.  
  
Don't laugh at my dragons, mutt, Setna scowled at Jono, calling him by the pet name he had given to him.  
  
Oh man! Again with the mutt thing? I thought you quit calling me that! Jono stated irritably, playfully glaring at him.  
  
Well, if I'm not interrupting anything, I'd like to say that I believe it is time for Setna to be introduced to Pharaoh Yagami, Simon interrupted the obvious argument that was about to break between the two boys. He had seen this fight one to many times to bother with their play.  
  
You think so? Then the rumors are true, you really are retiring, Jono spoke softly, seemingly saddened by the news.  
  
Yes, I'm old and I can't stick around forever! Besides, Setna is ready to become the new High Priest of Ra, Simon stated firmly, smiling proudly at the tall youth.  
  
Setna just stood there, slightly paled by the news, M-meet the pharaoh!!! Oh Simon, I really don't think that would be wi-  
  
Nonsense my boy! You are ready to take my place! Besides...there are more then one reasons as to why I think you should be introduced to Yagami.  
  
B-But! What if he doesn't approve of me! He'll have me killed, then eat me and bath in my blood!!! He'll stab me with his hair!!! Setna started off frantically, reciting all the things he remembered hearing about the Pharaoh of Lower Egypt.  
  
Jono and Simon both blinked at the young priest, before laughing in amusement.  
  
I thought I told you those rumors weren't true? Jono smirked at him, eyes dancing from mirth, They're just rumors. Yagami is a great guy and an excellent, merciful ruler.  
  
Setna flushed in embarrassment and stared down at his feet, fidgeting with his hands, I'm sorry.  
  
Well, I think it best we go and fix you up a little. Jono, will you please inform the Pharaoh that I am bringing my replacement to meet him? Simon asked.  
  
Jono nodded, Yeah, I'll tell him right away. Smiling assuringly at Setna, the blonde headed back through the corridors he had just came from. Setna's Blue Eyes also flew off, no doubt to go hunt some sheep or terrorize the farmers.   
  
Once he was gone from sight, Simon turned to smirk at Setna behind his turban, Now to inform you of the other' reason why I think you should meet Yagami.  
  
Setna gulped at the look Simon was giving him, W-what other reason?  
  
As you may already have heard, the barbarians from the northeast are drawing ever closer. Also, you're father in the Higher Kingdom has come down with an illness that has yet no cure. Do you know what our army would be like if Higher and Lower Egypt were united? The barbarians wouldn't stand a chance.  
  
What are you getting at, Sensei Murin? Setna asked, now feeling extremely uncomfortable with the conversation.  
  
Marriage, Setna. Marriage! When your father dies, you'll will automatically succeed him which would make you Pharaoh of Upper Egypt. And if you and Yagami were to wed, it would unite both kingdoms...something that has never been done before.  
  
W-WED! B-But! He's older then me, and besides we're both men! And what if I don't want to marry? Setna burst out, frantically trying to drive those thoughts out of Siman's head.  
  
Siman remained unfazed, I'm sure that after you have spent some time with the Pharaoh, you won't be so against the thought. Besides, marrying is part of the responsibility of being a Pharaoh. Remember, Setna, it's for the good of Egypt and the people. United, Egypt is strong! But if we remain separated, the barbarians will surely eat us alive!  
  
Setna shifted uncomfortably. As much as he wanted to believe this a joke, Siman was right. They would stand a much better chance against the barbarians. But if he married this blood-bathed pharaoh, he would have to do all the things married couples do. Namingly, sex. He was afraid of sex. It hurt like hell and left you feeling dirty and worthless. The Pharaoh would surely want to have sex with him if they wed, and he never wanted to experience that again. Setna shivered and closed his eyes, fighting off the bed memories.   
  
Hey all, I just spoke to Yagami and he's anxious to meet the priest good enough to succeed the great Simon Murin, Jono called out suddenly and walked over to join them.  
  
He stopped when he noticed the pale but blushing brunette and Simon.  
  
Come on, Setna! Yagami isn't that terrifying, relax a little, Jono comforted him, thinking that was why Setna seemed so nervous and upset.   
  
Well, then. Come on, Simon spoke up and the three of them headed towards the throne room, Setna walking a little more slowly behind them.  
  
As they neared the large doors, Jono went ahead of them and entered. Simon stopped and smirked at the nervous Setna. He was confident Yagami would take a liking to the youthful young prince. Setna was an attractive boy and the robes the gods had given him to wear complemented that natural beauty.   
  
After a while Jono came back out and nodded to them both, The Pharaoh will see you now.  
  
Simon nodded and started forward through the now open doors, Setna following close behind with his eyes on the ground. They stopped and Simon knelt, signaling Setna to do the same. With his face to the floor, Setna couldn't see the Pharaoh he had heard so much of. Not that he wanted to. He could just imagine what the other looked like. Fat, with hair of knifes that blood dripped from, three eyes, two arms, and large fangs. Setna noticed he was shaking, but he didn't dare try and bring anyone else's attention to that fact.  
  
Simon, what have I said about that. There's no need for you to kneel before me, old friend, A dark, rich voice spoke up.  
  
Setna felt a shiver course through him and down his back. Well, at least the Pharaoh's voice sounded exotic. Actually, it was a wonderful voice. He began to wonder if the monster in his mind could possess such a voice.   
  
Simon stood but motioned for Setna to remain kneeling, My Pharaoh, today I wish to surrender my place as High Priest to my apprentice. Simon motioned towards Setna who began to shake even more, knowing that everyone was looking at him.   
  
So...this is the young slave boy who saved my best friend, Jono, and proved himself worthy of becoming your replacement. Tell me, does he always shake so much?  
  
Setna winced and closed his eyes, wanting to just vanish or die right then and there.   
  
Simon looked back at his apprentice thoughtfully before turning to face the Pharaoh once again, My apologies, your Highness. Young Setna is quite frightened, you see, he heard many terrible rumors about you and thus is afraid that you will eat' him.  
  
Rich laughter filled the air and Setna felt himself calm slightly. So, the pharaoh could speak in a wonderful voice AND laugh. His image of a monster started to fade slightly away, replaced by a need to look at this man.   
  
Eat him? Well, I suppose such a thought would cross one's mind when looking at him, The voice spoke with a hinted meaning that left Setna with the uncomfortable feeling he always got when he caught one of the other priests or palace inhabitants staring at him with lust.   
  
Simon smirked approvingly at the tone in the Pharaoh's voice. Setna listened as footsteps could suddenly be heard, getting louder as the person drew closer to him. Setna felt the shaking return. He knew it was the Pharaoh who was walking over to him. He didn't need to look to know that. Two sandaled feet appeared in his area of vision and Setna gulped as a hand came down and slipped under his chin, urging him to stand and lift his head up.  
  
Setna obediently stood and hesitantly looked at the Pharaoh standing before him. He was overcome with shock and disbelief at what he saw. A handsome man stood before him. He wasn't fat at all. He didn't have three eyes or fangs either. The pharaoh was slightly shorter then him, skin tanned like everyone else's, spiky black hair with reddened tips, golden bangs framing a youthful face, and deep crimson eyes that looked at the young priest in interest and amusement.   
  
Pharaoh Yagami smirked at the look at the brunette's face and traced Setna's perfectly formed chin with a thumb,   
  
Setna blushed and tore his eyes away, turning his face as well from the other's view. It wasn't the first time he had been called that but coming from the Pharaoh he had heard so much about, it was quite embarrassing.   
  
Yagami took hold of his chin and gently forced him to look at him again, Let's see some magic, blue eyes. Impress me.  
  
Setna gulped as Yagami let go and returned to his seat up on his throne, looking down in anxious interest. He looked nervously at Simon, not having been warned that he would be required to prove himself before the Pharaoh. He didn't know any offensive spells or black magic, only white magic. What could he do to impress Pharaoh Yagami with only white magic? Then it dawned on him. Of course, he'd make the pharaoh a duel monster. A powerful duel monster fit for a powerful ruler.  
  
Swallowing nervously, Setna closed his eyes and clasped his hands together. He started chanting the Spirit Spell while praying to the gods he didn't screw up and displease the Pharaoh.  
  
What's wrong, child? A voice suddenly spoke up.  
  
Setna jumped and opened his eyes as the familiar feeling of floating in nothing came to him. He found himself, sure enough, in that dark void. Standing before him and waiting for an answer was Set himself.   
  
Wha...what do you mean? Setna asked, relaxing slightly before his father.'  
  
Well, you seem very agitated and nervous. I was worried. We gods can worry, you know, Set answered and smirked.  
  
Setna sighed and fidgeted with his hands, I have to impress the Pharaoh of Upper Egypt, that's all. But I don't think I have the magical power to do that.  
  
Set's smirk softened and he shook his head, What have I told you? You are my son. You have the power of a god flowing through your veins, boy. Relax and find that power, and there is nothing you can't do.  
  
Setna nodded obediently, Ok...I'll try.  
  
Don't try. Do. Set instructed him, dissolving into the darkness.  
  
Setna nodded and remembered that. He closed his eyes again and reached deep into himself, searching for this power. He found a place inside him, where the magic was warmer and thicker. He took hold of that magic and began to create an image in his mind. A dragon began to form itself; it's snakelike body as long as the Nile River, it's scales as red as the Pharaoh's eyes, two vast wings majestically spread, and a head with one small mouth and another larger mouth the last to appear. It reared up in his mind and let out a world shattering roar.   
  
Setna could hear gasps, some screams, and the scratching of claws on a marble surface. He opened his eyes this time and gapped in awe. Before him, its body weaving in and out of the arched windows, rose the dragon from his mind. It towered above them all and radiated power and respect. The screams had come from the servants, shocked and frightened by the appearance of this powerful dragon. Jono and Simon were both standing, mouths open in shocked awe. High Priest Seth stared up fearfully and longingly at the creature from where he stood next to the Pharaoh's throne. Pharaoh Yagami was glued to his seat, staring up at the dragon with his mouth also slightly hung open, obviously impressed.   
  
The dragon closed its mouth and stared down at Setna, their eyes locking. Suddenly, the dragon spoke to him. Not with words, no, but with its emotions. Suddenly he knew the dragon was pleased by the reaction he was getting from everyone. He knew the dragon knew who had made him and who his master was to be. He even knew its name.  
  
This is Slifer the Sky Dragon. He is yours, my Pharaoh. But be warned, the power he possesses is great enough to destroy the world, Setna warned Yagami.  
  
Pharaoh Yagami looked at him and nodded, eyes telling Setna that he understood and would head this warning.  
  


##############################################################################  
  


AnimeFan: Yeah! ^^ This chapter is done and over with. So what do you people think? Did I do a good job? Yagami is finally in the story. I actually was gonna make Setna create the Dark Magician, but decided against it. The god card, Slifer the Sky Dragon, seems like a better and more impressive gift. ^____^ Read and review!  
  
Oh, one more thing. The name Queena and I think Kajin as well, plus the idea of Queena always sleeping on Seto's head, come from OrangeGirlExplosion's story, High Priest in Slave's Clothing. An excellent story if you haven't read it already. So they belong to her. I just used them because I loved Queena and how she'd always sleep on Seto's head. ^^ Why'd she have to die, Orange-sama!? Why!? 9___9  
  
  
  
  



End file.
